Krad's Revenge
by blackbeltgirl
Summary: the sequle to You are mine. Krad is trying to plan a away to get Daisuke away from Dark. R


**This is the sequile to You are mine hope you like it. It does pick up right where the last one left off. **

**Disclamer: I don't won D N Angel TT_TT**

Satoshi lead Krad all the way home. Krad had yet to say anything about what had just happened at Daisuke's house.

"Face it Krad Daisuke is just not meant for you" said Satoshi before leaving Krad alone with his thoughts

'How? How could he choose Dark over me?' thought Krad. Krad just sat on the couch wondering what he had done wrong and why Daisuke had chosen to love Dark and not him. For days Krad just moped around the apartment, it was starting to drive Satoshi crazy.

"Krad will you snap out of it! You are starting to drive me crazy" yelled Satoshi. Krad just looked at Satoshi. He has seen him mad before but never this mad.

"What do you want me to do master Satoshi forget that I love Daisuke?" Satoshi hated it when Krad called him master they didn't share a body anymore so Satoshi didn't see the point.

"If you truly love Daisuke and want him to be happy, then yes forget about you love and let Daisuke be happy." Krad didn't say anything right away.

"I can't I just can't." Satoshi just left the apartment to walk around and clear his head. To Satoshi's surprise he ended up at the park in the exact spot where Daisuke drew almost everyday. Satoshi was not too surprised to find Daisuke drawing by the fountain. What surprised him was that Dark wasn't there.

"Hey Daisuke" said Satoshi. Daisuke looked up from his sketch pad

"Hey Satoshi what's up?"

"Just taking a walk to get out of the house"

"Fight with Krad?" Satoshi gave Daisuke a questioning look.

"You really don't take walks on the night that Dark is going to steal."

"Well that explains why Dark isn't with you"

"Well what did you guys fight about this time?"

"He just keeps moping around the house because you love Dark and not him"

"Oh"

"It was starting to get annoying." The two kept on talking an hour had passed without them realizing it.

"Hey Satoshi don't you have to go? Dark is going to steal soon" said Daisuke after looking at his watch.

"No I think they can live one night with out me" Daisuke smiled and the two kept on talking about anything and everything. Satoshi always felt better after talking to Daisuke. At one point in time Satoshi thought that he loved Daisuke, but it turned out to be a silly crush. Daisuke looked at his watch again realizing that is was three hours after Dark had stolen.

'Dark must be driving mom crazy by now' thought Daisuke.

"I better go someone is most likely driving my mom crazy be now"

"I bet ever since that day he doesn't want to let you out of his sight." Daisuke laughed at Satoshi's comment.

"You got that right. He goes crazy while I am at school"

"See you tomorrow"

"Yep" said Daisuke as he started for home. Satoshi stood there for a minute before going home. Daisuke walked thought the door half excepting to be talked by Dark. When he wasn't he was a little scared. Then he heard Dark yelling in the other room.

'Wonder if mom is about ready to kill him.' Thought Daisuke

"Dark I am sure that he is fine. He might have run into one of his friends and lost track of time" said Emiko sounding very annoyed. Daisuke figured that it was time to save his mom. Daisuke walked around the corner Dark didn't notice him because he was busy looking at the floor while pacing. Emiko looked at her son and smiled. She got up and hugged Daisuke whispering a thank you and left the room.

"Hi Dark" said Daisuke as he walked by heading for the stairs leading to his room.

"Hi Daisuke" said Dark not realizing who he was talking to. It hit Dark almost a minute after Daisuke had spoken to him. Dark ran for the stairs like a bat out of hell. Daisuke had managed to make it up the stairs before Dark realized that he was home.

"Daisuke" yelled Dark

"Hi Dark"

"Where in the hell were you?"

"Drawing Why?" said Daisuke

"You said that you would be back by the time I got home, that was three hours ago, so where were you" said Dark

"Like I said I was drawing when Satoshi showed up and we started talking and I lost track of time"

"Well that explains why he wasn't there. Was Krad there?"

"No just Satoshi." Dark didn't say anything.

"Dark I am sorry. I didn't mean to be late but Satoshi and I did lose track of time"

"So what did you guys talk about?"

"Why would you care?"

"Just wondering"

"Well you can live without knowing" said Daisuke before running down stairs. Dark smiled and chassed Daisuke all the way down the stairs and around the living room.

"Boys quite running in the house and come eat" said Emiko. Satoshi walked thorough the door and was greeted with a very pissed Krad.

"Why master Satoshi why" asked Krad.

"Why what" asked Satoshi slightly confused.

"Why did you let Dark just take the painting to night."

"Ran into someone on my walk started talking and lost track of time"

"Who?"

'I am going to hurt who ever made master Satoshi miss a chance to catch Dark. If Dark was gone then Daisuke would be all mine' thought Krad.

"I ran into Daisuke" said Satoshi. Krad didn't say anything. Satoshi just left Krad with his thoughts.

'Why can't you let Daisuke go and love me? I know that you do. You are just afraid to realize it' thought Satoshi. Krad just sat on the couch shocked 'that was the first time I thought of hurting Daisuke' thought Krad as he let out a sigh.

"Why would I want to hurt him I love him" said Krad.

"Maybe you don't see him as some one you love any more" said a voice. Krad looked around the room. When he didn't see anyone he was confused.

"Who's there" said Krad.

"I am your conscience. You can't see me so don't even try" said the voice.

"So what do you want?"

"I am here to help you figure out things"

"Figure out what?"

"Anything and everything"

"Like what?"

"I just told you whit what! Wasn't I clear enough!?"

"Ok chill"

"What can I help you with?"

"I want to know why I all of the sudden want to harm Daisuke? I thought that I loved him"

"Hey I don't have the answers you will have to find those on your own but I do have an idea"

"What is it?"

"Maybe you don't love Daisuke anymore"

"How is that possible Daisuke is the only one I will ever love. How can I just not love him any more?"  
"Your feeling can change"

"You lie"

"I don't lie peoples feelings can change over time"

"So you say that my feelings for Daisuke have changed"  
"Yes"

"How can feelings just change like that?"

"Hey like I said I don't have all the answers you have to find them yourself I am just here to point you in the right direction."

"Just leave me alone" said Krad pissed and now he was even more confused then before.

Fine but I am here if you want to talk" said the voice. Krad just fell asleep on the couch.

'He never sleeps there, he hates that couch' thought Satoshi. Before leaving for school.

"Hey Satoshi are you ok" asked Daisuke as he ran over to him.

"Ya just thinking" said Satoshi. Daisuke was about to ask another question when someone stopped him.

"Daisuke" called a voice. Daisuke turned to see Risa running towered him.

"Daisuke will you go out with me?" Daisuke let out a long sigh.

"Harada-san how many times do I have to tell you that I am dating someone" said Daisuke freeing his arm from Risa's grip.

"But Daisuke how could you choose someone else over me" whined Risa. Daisuke let out another sigh.

"Harada-san I don't love you. I love someone else. So please stop asking me." Daisuke turned to talk to Satoshi again and the two started to walk to class.

"How long has she been like that" asked Satoshi?

"Ever since Dark rejected her. She will call me and ask every now and then. Today was that first time she asked in public" said Daisuke sounding annoyed.

"That annoying?"  
"Yes" Satoshi gave a small laugh. Satoshi never let his emotions show like Daisuke did, but for some reason when he was around Daisuke. He just let his emotions go. The morning just seemed to fly by for the boys. The two were sitting under a tree eating lunch.

"Did things get any better with Krad?"

"No when I go home he was yelling because Dark got away." Daisuke looked his friend he felt sorry for him.

'It must be hard not being with the one you love' thought Daisuke. A while back Satoshi had told Daisuke that he loved Krad.

"Hey Satoshi I think that you should tell him" said Daisuke. Satoshi looked at Daisuke like he was crazy.

"Why would I do that he's madly in love with you remember" said Satoshi

"I know but he is never going to know how you feel unless you tell him" Satoshi didn't say anything.

'Tell him I don't know if I can' thought Satoshi. Satoshi was quite for the rest of the day he was just thinking about Daisuke's words. Satoshi was still in a daze when he got home he just walked to his room and shut the door Krad was concerned about Satoshi even thought he didn't know why he was.

"Because you love him stupid" said Krad's conscience

"I am not in love with Master Satoshi"

"Yes you are"

"No I am not"

"Yes you are"

"No I am not"

"You know that denial is always a sure sign that you're in love"

"I don't love Master Satoshi. Now leave me alone"

"Fine but you do love him" said Krad's concnce before disappearing.

'I don't love Master Satoshi I love Daisuke right' thought Krad. For some unknown reason to Satoshi Krad started at avoid Satoshi. It was a few days after Daisuke had told Satoshi to confess his feelings to Krad. The two boys were once again under the tree eating lunch.

"He's avoiding me" said Satoshi.

"Why is he doing that?" asked Daisuke.

"I don't know" said Satoshi with a sigh. Daisuke put a hand on Satoshi's shoulder

"It will be ok" said Daisuke. For a month Krad had somehow managed to avoid Satoshi, but he still had no plan on getting Daisuke away from Dark. Satoshi was still as school so Krad was alone. Krad was trying to think of a way to get Daisuke back but he couldn't concentrate because his thoughts kept going back to Satoshi.

"Gah why can't I stop thinking about him" yelled Krad.

"Because you love him" said Krad's conscience.

"Will you stop saying that, I don't love Master Satoshi" yelled Krad.

"Then what about Daisuke" asked Krad's concnce. As if right on que Satoshi walked through the door fallowed by Daisuke. Krad was surprised to see Daisuke Nothing was said and the two boys disappeared into Satoshi's room. Daisuke pulled out his cell phone and called his mom to tell her where he was at and asked that Dark wasn't told. Krad just sat back down on the couch and stared at the wall. When Daisuke left two hours later Krad sill had yet to move from his spot on the couch. As soon as Daisuke walked thought the door Dark was there and tackled Daisuke in a hug.

"Where were you? I was worried when your mom didn't tell me where you were" said Dark.

"Satoshi and I had a project to work on and everything was at his house" said Daisuke waiting for the yelling to start.

"Was he there" asked Dark very pissed off.

"Yes" said Daisuke.

"Did anything happen" asked Dark still very pissed.

"No" said Daisuke. Dark gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Why didn't you tell me" asked Dark.

"Because I knew that you would freak out and then go over there and make a big seen" said Daisuke. Dark didn't say anything he just hugged Daisuke tighter. Daisuke wiggled out of Dark's hold placed a chaste kiss on Dark's lips.

"I'm sorry" said Daisuke.

"I will forgive you only if you kiss me again" said Dark. Daisuke smiled and kissed his boyfriend once again. Krad stood up after he heard the door close behind Daisuke.

"Satoshi" said Krad.

"What it is Krad?" said Satoshi.

'I wonder why he didn't call me Master' thought Satoshi.

"There is something I need to tell you" said Krad.

"Yes" Krad had to take a deep breath

"I love you Satoshi" Satoshi could not believe what he had just heard.

"Do you really mean that" asked Satoshi

"Yes I do" said Krad.

"Good because I love you to" said Satoshi The two walked up to each other and kissed.

THE END

**Thanks for reading. It was so good that you want to click on the green butten and review. Flames will not be tolirated**

**Blackbeltgirl. **


End file.
